


Suppressed Desires

by redinadress



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Rain, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redinadress/pseuds/redinadress
Summary: "You shouldn't be here," she said across the torrents of rain.





	Suppressed Desires

The sky had been a fine hue of clear blue for awhile now. The clouds drifted lazily across the sky, molding into various shapes as it went. The salty air trickled her face and her hair was flipping across her face in sync with the air around her, as she sat quietly on the open veranda. Turning the page of the open book sat on her lap, she fell into a silent embrace. 

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound.  
But soft, what a light-"

A tiny drop of water fell upon the page, the words written in black ink had dissolved into a black smudge on the page. She looked up and sure enough the white clouds had vanished and replaced by a grey one instead. The grey clouds had interrupted her quiet time, but what power did she had upon mother Earth?

Sighing, she lifted herself and inside she went, contemplating whether to finish her book. She resolved on turning on the fire on the fireplace. After making herself a streaming cup of coffee, she settled on a couch an continued reading. She welcomed the heat radiated from the fireplace and once again she fell into silence as her eyes skimmed through the page, committing the lines into mind and heart.

The rain poured down non stop as it beat heavily against her window. Oblivious to her surrounding, she continued reading and the heat was very comfortable. 

Juliet was contradicting Romeo's vow on the moon when there was knock on her door. The knock turned harder and harder as the second ticked. When she finally opened her door, her mouth was slightly ajar and her heart was beating furiously. 

He was standing in front of her, hands deep buried in his pockets and there was water dripping from him. The white t-shirt hung closely to his body and she could make out the fine, sculpted shape of his body. They locked eyes for what it seemed for a long time. Not one of them moved a muscle.

"You shouldn't be here," she said across the torrents of rain.

After a beat did he finally replied. "I've tried not to come, but ...." he let his words drifted. 

She was on the verge on ripping her heart out or even scream, but in the end she opened the door a little wider to let him in. If it weren't for the rain, she would just left him out. This was a dangerous territory they were embarking. 

She remembered the last time they were alone and it a warm feeling was pooling in her abdomen.

His hands left a hot trail down her body and when they finally reached to her core, she left a breathless moan. She was writing underneath him and he kissed her thoroughly, pouring out his anger, passion, love to her. 

They broke off from the kiss and they were panting heavily, chests heaving from exertion. His forehead rested upon hers as his hands continued meandering down the curve of her body. He brushed her panties aside and let his finger probed her entrance. The first slick of his finger had her gripped his biceps, and when he let his two fingers inside of her, she moaned his name. 

He controlled his tempo, loving the reaction that he elicited from her. He kept up his pace and when she was close, he pumped furiously and her muscles clenched, her wet dripping from her. She cried out his name and gripped his biceps tightly, tight enough to leave ten marks on him.

She shuddered at the memory flooding through her and suppressed them down. It was a mistake what happened between them, but seeing him standing awkwardly in front of the fire, she knew that mistake was bound to happen again. 

He was standing letting the warmth from the fire seeping in trough his body.

"Let me get you a cup of tea." She said than left for the kitchen without waiting for his reply.

The said tea was handed to him and he smiled a little acknowledging her hospitality. Without a word, she sat down on the couch clutching her book like a lifeline. His eyes went to the book and she could see his lips quirked up appreciatively.

"Romeo and Juliet?" he asked innocently, voice filled with amusement.

She was tired of the charade and her anger was boiling inside of her too fast for her to do anything about it. "What are you doing her?" her tone was sharp. 

He dropped the tea onto the table and sat in front of her. Heavy silence fell upon them. 

"I've tried really hard, but I just can't." His words and his voice was so sincere. He stared into her eyes and without knowing it he leaned closer and so was she. 

It wasn't the question of who made the first move, they just met in the middle.

The kiss was soft and sweet. She had her hands buried themselves at his water soaking hair while his hands were busily roaming the warm expanse of her clothed body. When they reached down at her backside, he cupped her ass and she groaned into his mouth. After awhile, they broke off to let air pass. 

His hands were neat as he unbuttoned each button with precision until it came off her body. He let the article fell down leaving his hungry gaze on her creamy, porcelain skin. Her eyes were dilated and the mahogany sets of eyes were replaced by something darker and smoky like two sets of caramel eyes. He continued undressing her until she was in her undergarments. 

She reciprocated by undressing him as well. His white t-shirt and jeans were discarded easily and when he was down in his briefs, she let her hands traveled across his bare chest. Every touch of her finger on his body had his eyes closed and his face was in pure ecstasy. She was on her tip toe and seized his lips for another kiss. The kiss this time was full of passion and hunger for one another.

He applied the right amount of pressure on her to let her guard down and had her breathing slightly fractured. She was so lost in daze of his kisses that she didn't realize the warm air hitting her newly freed breasts, not until his calloused pads of thumbs stroking her nipple in lazy circles. His strokes are slow sending sparks of pleasure dancing through her spine. It seemed that he was content in just playing with her nipples to the point of no return. Sensing his smile, she opened her eyes through lust filled eyes. 

They locked gaze and somehow she felt a little bit bolder as his green eyes dilated in each increasing seconds. She let both of her hands fell at the side of his hips and loved the way how he hissed at the contact. She continued by slipping the boxer briefs down his legs, inch by torturous inch. She let he kicked the boxer free and now he stood, perfectly bare to her gaze. He was a beautiful man, with taut muscles adorning his body. 

He caught her arms and made her body flushed with him, simultaneously, he crushed his lips to hers and she could felt his throbbing erection nudging between her thighs. Seconds later, she found them on their knees at the center of her living room, as if their knees could no longer bear the weigh of their sensations. 

Without further ado, he laid her down and his body hovering above hers. Grabbing her thighs and let them rest between his sides so he was bracketed between them. He kissed her slowly before his lips traveled down at her pulse point where he kissed a few times and sucked on it gently. A low moan escaped her lips at his ministrations. He aligned himself at her entrance and waited for her approval. She nodded a curt nod and he brushed her panties aside before probing her entrance with his length. 

He was buried to the hilt inside of her and his eyes were rolled at the back of his head. When they were hip to hip, he looked down and found her eyes were half lidded and continued a slow pace for them. He pulled out and slammed back in, making her grabbed his biceps tightly. He nipped gently at her earlobe as he kept up his pace. She was a writing, moaning, gasping mess underneath and he found that it was beautiful as it was arousing hearing his breathless name upon her lips. 

When he felt she was on the verge on catching that pure bliss, his tempo had increased. He let on of his hand traveled down along their joined bodies and circled her clit in time with his motions and the sensations were mind blowing. A few rapid flicks of his hands, had her screaming out his name. Seeing her coming undone before him had his thrust became shorter and sharper, not long after her, he came too, spilling his seeds deep into her womb. He collapsed on top of her and their chests were heaving heavily. She wrapped him closer to him and he sensed the fatigueness were catching up on him. 

The roaring fire from the log and her warm, slick body underneath him was the last memory he had before he slipped under a slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by Liv Tyler and Edward Norton]  
> For [community profile] daily_prompt prompt number 625-Desire


End file.
